Into a World of Hidden Dreams
by artemissan09
Summary: Hermione's dreams become reality when she goes back to Hogwarts for buisness,and the professors are happy to see her...One in particular...Feelings that were once put away are now reentering the scene when Hermione must stay in Minerva's quarters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Hate this part. So depressing… Anyway, Don't own Harry Potter or anything of any real importance.

Warnings: Yuri, some angst.

Rating: T

Into a Realm of Hidden Dreams

Chapter one: Rekindling a half-forgotten flame.

Her heart pounded inside her chest. Beads of sweat formed on her brow. Heaven was just a kiss away. She closed her eyes and tilted her head. She waited, but heaven never came.

"Hermione, wale up!" Ron's voice shattered the loveliness into a million pieces. "My hand's gone numb from you squeezing it so hard."

"Oh, sorry dear." The young woman pulled the blanket off of her sweaty body and got out of bed.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron stayed in bed.

She looked out the window. It was pitch black outside except for a few stars that dared to glitter beneath the pale moon. "I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air."

Ron sat up. "It's two in the morning. You'll catch a cold if you go outside."

"Then I suppose you'll have to care for me while I'm in bed then." Hermione turned away and walked out of the bedroom.

Outside, the chilly wind swept Hermione's hair away from her pale face. She was distraught. So many things were rushing through her mind. Her marriage with Ron was slowly but surely plummeting straight into the ground; she could tell. But Ron was too dumb to see it. The worst part of it all was that Hermione felt that she was the one to blame for it.

Some other chaotic mess was going on as well. Hermione's job was beginning to take a toll on Hermione' personal life. The young woman's boss had just informed her that she was to go to Hogwarts to interview some of her old professors, and that bothered her a bit. She hadn't been back to Hogwarts in years, and talking to her former professors was gong to be a little awkward… Especially with one in particular…

Being twenty years old now, she felt that her acts of the past were a little bit immature. But she also couldn't help but feel that she had wanted more than just an education from her professor. Hermione missed those fun classes of transfiguration, but most of all, she missed--.

"Hermione, won't you please come back in?" Ron yet again interrupted her thoughts.

Without turning to face her husband, Hermione just whispered, "I'll be inside in a moment."

Ron felt a little bit of disappointed in the fact that his wife was being very disclosed and stubborn, but it wasn't like the days back in school when he could just tell her to pull the bug out of her ass. They were married now, and Ron tried to comfort his spouse. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little worried about work, is all." This was the only problem Hermione could mange to tell Ron.

"Oh, alright. Well, if you need me to, I would be more than happy to accompany you to Hogwarts tomorrow." Ron offered, but Hermione felt that it was best if he stayed at home, considering the situation that their marriage was in.

"That's okay Ron. I think I can manage it on my own." She turned without another word and went back to bed.

Ron stood alone in the cold darkness. "Hermione, pull the bug out of your ass." He whispered.

Early the nest morning, Hermione sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot tea. Ron wouldn't wake up until around eleven. He was a late sleeper, and Hermione was the early bird. One time, she confronted him about his sleeping habits and he just laughed and said, "The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese, and I'd rather have cheese than worms, thank you very much." 'What did I ever see in you?' She thought to herself as she put her empty teacup into the sink._ Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding; _the clock chime six times, telling Hermione that it was time to depart. She was to be at Hogwarts at 6:15, and she was never late to anything.

Since she couldn't apparate directly onto the school grounds, she would have to apparate outside the grounds and meet Albus at the gate. Which is exactly what she did. Hermione concentrated on where she wanted to go, and then…Went.

At the gate, Albus was already waiting for Hermione to arrive. When she appeared, he greeted the former student of Hogwarts. "Good morning," he paused. "Mrs. Weasley." He laughed. "I never thought I'd be greeting you with that title. But I see your last name hasn't confused your since of time, right on time, as you always were."

Without missing a beat, Hermione replied, "And good morning yourself…Albus. Never thought I'd be referring to you in that manner. Early, as you always were."

"Well, if my title bothers you, you may refer to me as professor Dumbledore." He winked as the two headed off to the castle.

"I think I can learn to handle Albus…and speaking of titles, would you mind if I asked you a few…Well, odd questions?" Hermione asked as she twisted her hands nervously.

"Sure, ask away…But, if I am guessing correctly, which I do most of the time, I do not believe that you are going to ask me questions…Miss Granger to Professor Dumbledore." He hit the nail right on the head.

"And once again, you are correct." Hermione felt her face redden. The subject was a little uncomfortable, especially when talking about it to a man who was once her headmaster.

"Well, are you going to ask me? Or do I need to give you an answer?" The wit of Albus Dumbledore is quite astonishing. You needn't speak to him, because he will read you like a book if you wear your emotions on your sleeve.

"But how would you know the answer to a question that I have not given you?" Hermione asked, although she had a slight idea how he might've known.

"But yes you have. Must I remind you, Mrs. Weasley, that actions speak louder than words, and that emotions are the language of the heart?" Albus grinned slightly.

Hermione walked in silence for a few moments before she decided to ask. "Well, my answer then?"

"Hermione, the answer to your question is not one that I can give you. But, the person that you do need to ask is indeed here." Dumbledore stopped in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. "After you, Mrs. Weasley."

She hesitated. After four years of vacation from the place where she once called home, Hermione hesitated. She wanted to go inside, to feel the happiness that Hogwarts had given her. But she wanted to go home because of the other feeling that was weighing her down. What the feeling was, she could not quite pinpoint, but she knew that the feeling was there. But now this time, her week stay in Hogwarts would not be one of education, but one of her career. A reporter's job was a job, and that job needed to be done.

She entered. Albus followed not to far behind. Quicker than you could say Bertie Botts Ear Wax jellybean, Hermione had the surprise of a lifetime. All of a sudden, every one of her former professors jumped out and yelled, "Welcome back!"

And then her heart began to race. Her favorite professor walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We missed you." And then the professor whispered, "I missed you."


	2. Getting Settled In

Disclaimers: Don't own Harry Potter…So sad…

Into a World of Hidden Dreams

Chapter 2 Getting Settled In

"I missed you." These words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks, and caused her stomach to twist up into a knot. But she had told herself that things would not get out of hand, so she just put a fake smile on and said, "I missed you all too."

"I'm sure you did, and I don't mean to rush, but my colleagues and I were going to hold a meeting before breakfast starts." Albus said much to the disappointment of the professors. And upon seeing the frowns on the faces of his colleagues, Albus added this. "But, Mrs. Weasley would be more than welcome to join us, although her notebook and quill would not be invited. Top secret you know."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She would have given her right arm to attend the meeting. Hermione had dreamed of being part of a meeting at Hogwarts even before she started attending there as a student.

"Alright, the meeting is to begin at seven, and it is now 6:24, so we have a little time to get you settled in." Albus looked at Hermione's luggage, or lack there of, to be more precise.

Knowing what he was thinking, Hermione informed him that her things had arrived yesterday, and were waiting in the Owlery.

"Very well then. But there is still one issue that concerns me. There are no extra offices, seeing as how they are being used to store things for…" He almost let it slip out.

"Then where will I be staying?" Hermione asked, her voice stricken with panic.

A sly grin slid across Albus' face. "Since staying in the dormitories is out of the question, I suppose you will have to share a room with one of the professors… Minerva, if I am not mistaken, you have an extra four poster bed in your quarters. Do you mind?"

The color drained from her face. "Well, I suppose it's alright… Considering the circumstances…"

"But—." Hermione objected, but Albus cut her off.

"Ahh, very good. Let us go, then and fetch your belongings." Hermione sighed. Now what would happen?

"Albus, may I have a word with you?" Minerva asked walking past a very disgruntled Hermione.

"Yes, of course. But let us walk and talk at the same time." He proceeded to walk to the Owlery, closely followed by Minerva.

Just as Hermione was about to leave, professor Flitwick tapped her on the back and said, "You go on dear, we'll set up for the meeting." She smiled and continued to follow the two whispering professors.

As she caught up, she could start to make out what each of them was saying to the other. Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Minerva say, "Do you really think this is a good idea, Albus?" And she must've heard correctly because he replied directly after that.

"Minerva, you are one of my most trusted and honorable colleagues, and being so I would expect you to handle yourself in a way that is appropriate and discreet. So yes, I think the idea is acceptable." And not another word came from either of the two until they reached the Owlery.

When they did arrive, Hermione was the first to speak. "The luggage was rather heavy, so I sent it with six owls, and gave them a day to rest.

"Your mind has not changed one bit… I see your marriage to Mr. Weasley has not affected you." Minerva said with a slight giggle.

Hermione didn't find it too laughable. "It hasn't affected my mind, but my marriage to Ron has done some things to me."

Minerva's emerald green eyes adopted a look of sympathy and want for Hermione. A wanting to help her in more ways than she could imagine. Never the less, she shook the thought out of her head, and with some difficulty managed to whisper, "I'm sure you'll be fine, dear."

And then there was a moment's silence, soon to be broken by Albus. "Well, enough about marriage, I don't want to be late to my own meeting. Let us get your things and get you settled into Minerva's office, shall we?"

"Sounds great." Hermione said as she walked over to an area where six barn owls were resting beside an average sized suitcase. She picked up the luggage and the three of them exited the Owlery to put Hermione's things away.

Minerva's office was quite lovely. The room was small and had burgundy walls. A door that led to her quarters was painted gold, supporting her house; Gryffindor. The four poster bed was in the corner of the room and a desk sat next to it. "I think you will find your accommodations acceptable."

"Very." Hermione sat her baggage down. "And I assume that you will be staying in your quarters, correct?"

"Yes, I will be staying in the room right next to yours. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to open the door." Minerva said warmly.

Hermione nodded, even though she knew that the door would remain closed during the week that she was to remain at Hogwarts. "Alright, now that this business is taken care of, we shall proceed to the meeting."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this meeting about?" Hermione asked as they headed for Albus' office.

"You will find out in due time." This was all she managed to get out of the Headmaster.

The walk from the Owlery felt like it took forever, but they finally reached the stone gargoyle in front of Albus' office. "Almond Cricket!" The gargoyle sprang to life, and the three walked into the office.

Inside, all the other professors were talking and enjoying various snacks that were being served. But when Albus entered, a certain hush fell over the room. But with a smile on his face, Albus greeted his colleagues. "What happened to the mood? The tension in here is so thick it could be cut with a dull butter knife."

Professor Trelawney, in all her arrogance, blurted out, "Well Albus, the meeting was to begin at seven and it is now 7:02. You are late!" It couldn't be!

Minerva glared, but Albus just grinned. "Dearest me, it looks like I am…" Noticing her arrogance, he also said, "Would you, a woman who is esteemed and prestigious please pardon a humble wizard for his tardiness?"

Professor Trelawney's lips pursed up so tight, you would of thought that she had no lips. She mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, you were late…"

After the room was quiet again, Albus spoke. "Let the discussion about the festival begin!"


	3. Business and Business Only

Into a World of Hidden Dreams

Disclaimers: why do we even go through this?

Rating: T

Chapter three: Business and Business Only

A fall festival? That was the big secretive subject? Hermione thought it rather silly, but calmly took a seat next to Minerva.

After everyone else was seated, Albus sat at the head of the table. Minerva sat to his right, and Trelawney to his left. All the other professors sat in order by house.

With a calm expression on his face, Albus reminded his colleagues of rules and restrictions for any of Hogwarts festivities. "May I remind you that there are to be no students off grounds during the festival, and all professors are to supervise the on goings of the students. All codes and conducts do apply to the festival with the one exception of the dress code." The room was still and quiet. "If there are no questions regarding the restrictions, we shall proceed to our next subject…Activities…Minerva, if you will."

Minerva stood and addressed the colleagues. "The day of October the fourteenth—."

"The fourteenth? Absolutely not!" Trelawney stood up out of her chair.

"And just what is the absurd reason for not the fourteenth may I ask?" Minerva stood her ground to the professor that she despised.

Trelawney had a mad look in her eye. "I have seen death for the day of the fourteenth."

Minerva rolled her eyes in dismissal to the comment. "Oh yes, how quickly I forget that you see things that most others find terribly difficult to believe…Well, I see something…"

"And just what is it that you see?" Trelawney asked as she crossed her arms.

"I see an old crack pot washed up woman who-." Minerva was interrupted.

"That will be quite enough, you two. May we continue on with more important matters?" Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, managed to calm down the argumentative professors. Minerva said nothing and Trelawney sat back down.

Minerva straightened up her robes. "The day of the festival will be Friday, October the fourteenth. All students will be excused from their classes for this day. A feast will take place in the Great Hall from 11:30 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Does anyone disagree with the date of festival time?" Minerva stared at Trelawney with a look that dared her to disagree.

"All pupils and professors will then take a trip to Hogsmeade to do some light shopping, and at 3:00, there is a parade that will be attended until 4:30. After this, we will head back for Hogwarts where students and professors will get ready for dinner at 6:00." Minerva read off the list of activities.

Albus made the last announcements. "After dinner, there is to be a Ball in the Great Hall ending at midnight, finishing off the festival."

"Again, does anyone disagree?" Minerva asked, her response coming from the colleagues who were all shaking their heads.

But Hermione realized something. Today was October the thirteenth. "But that only gives everyone a day to prepare."

Albus grinned slightly. "An excellent point. But not to worry, everything was prearranged prior to the meeting."

Hermione was shocked and the slightest bit confused for once in her life. "Then what was the purpose of having a meeting at all?"

"Standard procedure…I'm sure you had a different picture...Sorry to disappoint you." Albus winked at Hermione. "Well, if there are no more matters to discuss, we should most definitely get back to our REAL jobs and teach our pupils."

"A most excellent idea." Minerva excused herself quite abruptly. And after a few minutes, all the other professors had gone too. So now it was just Hermione and Albus left in the odd silence. But it was short lived.

"I suppose you are wondering what you are to do during the festival…"

Hermione stayed in her chair. "Well yes, I am rather curious."

Albus' eyes had a queer gleam in them. "You may stay with any professor you would like…But my suggestion would be to chaperone with…" He paused and looked at Hermione over the top of his spectacles. "Professor McGonagall." Albus hadn't referred to her in this manner since Hermione had arrived. "She would be most helpful in finding proper attire for the ball while you are in Hogsmeade."

Hermione understood why Albus had called Minerva professor McGonagall. "Thank you…Professor Dumbledore." She turned to leave his office. Hermione called him by his professional name, just as Albus had done to remind her to be professional.

"And one more thing Miss Granger, if you wish to, I have permitted you to assist in teaching Transfiguration class today to help you get settled in."

"Is that why Professor McGonagall left so hurriedly?" Hermione asked as she brushed a lock of unruly brown hair away from her face.

Albus didn't look up from his desk. "I do believe that she went to her quarters to collect her things for class. It is 8:00, after all…Which is a reason for you to hurry out as well, if you're going to teach, that is."

This was not the answer she had been looking for, but she felt that she had just been dismissed. "Good day…Professor Dumbledore."

Still looking down at his desk, Albus said, "And to you too, Miss Granger." Hermione left the office and headed for Minerva's class without another word.

Hermione could hear Minerva's voice through the door that led to the classroom. "This is going to get interesting." Hermione opened the door and walked into the now silent room. The door closed behind her.

Minerva smiled. "Ahh, here she is now. Everyone, this is Hermione Weasley and she will be assisting me in teaching Transfiguration lessons today." Minerva pointed to a desk in the front of the room. "Make yourself at home dear. I'm sure you'll remember how to do this after I explain." She whispered.

Hermione nodded and sat down at the desk. She pulled her wand out, and for a moment, she felt like she was a student again, ready to learn.

Minerva faced her class, standing in front of the desk Hermione was sitting in. "Wands pointing at your frogs, if you will." The class all got out their wands and pointed them at the frogs that were sitting in front of them. Minerva gave her next set of instructions. "The object is to turn your frogs into princes. With a wave of your wand in the right manner, you should be able to do so…" Her voice trailed off as Hermione had a flashback.

"Hermione, would you care to show an example?" Professor McGonagall asked as the students stared at Hermione and the white rabbit in front of her.

"Not at all." She waved her wand and the rabbit turned into a fluffy white pillow.

Her professor's Emerald green eyes sparkled and her smile was gentle and warm. "Excellent."

A rush of happiness and satisfaction rolled throughout Hermione's body.

(end flashback)

"Hermione, would you be so kind as to demonstrate the process?" Minerva caught her way off guard.

She was so dazed that she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. "A prince, right?"

Minerva nodded her head. Hermione waved her wand as she had done so many times before…But the outcome was slightly different this time around…POP! A tall witch appeared in front of the class. The room fell silent. Not even professor McGonagall said a word…Neither of the two professor McGonagalls.

Finally realizing what had happened, a rather dull student exclaimed, "Merlin's beard! That's not a prince, that's the professor!"

Albus, who had been standing by the door undetected said, "Very charming prince, if I don't say so myself." The class giggled and Minerva and Hermione glowed bright red.

Minerva managed to mumble something like, "A little off the mark, I'd say."

Hermione could say nothing at all. In fact, she could hardly breathe. But, she finally came to, and waved her wand once more and the witch turned back into a frog. This was the first time she had ever done something wrong in Transfiguration. She had no idea what to say. Not only had she done it incorrectly, but she had managed to embarrass herself and the professor in the process.

Albus cleared his throat. "Ehem, may I have a word with the both of you?"

Hermione and Minerva both looked at Albus, who didn't seem to be upset. The older witch smiled with some difficulty. "Yes, of course. Class, carry on if you will. I'll be right back in a moment." She followed Albus out the door, tailed closely by Hermione.

Out of the earshot of the class, Albus spoke. "I'm not quite sure I understand what is going on between you two, and I'm not sure I want to know, either…" Minerva fingered her collar and Hermione stared at her feet. Albus smiled that 'you're not in trouble' smile. "Some things are better left unknown." Hermione looked up and Minerva stopped fidgeting. Albus stopped smiling and looked rather serious when he added, "But…As I said before…Minerva, you are a teacher, my most trusted one at that, so I would expect you to behave appropriately…" he paused. "And…discreetly. What goes on behind closed doors is none of my business." The two girls blushed. "Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Albus' blue eyes twinkled.

Hermione nodded, although she didn't quite know what she was agreeing to. "I'm sure I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about Albus." Minerva said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hermione was rather frightened at the way the two professors were behaving, but she couldn't help but feel that deep inside, she wanted to be with Minerva.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more things to take care of, and you two have a class to tend to. So, off I go." Albus turned and walked away from a very nerve-racked Minerva and a rather terrified Hermione; but however frightened she was, she gained her composure. "Let's get one thing straight…" Hermione's heart throbbed with pain. These words were very hard to say to someone she cared for. She continued as tears threatened to stain her cheek. "I'm here on business and business only." The words had just possibly smashed every hope that Minerva had.

She kept a stolid expression on her face, although all her impulses were telling her to do was kiss Hermione. "And while we're on the subject, let's get another thing straight…I am an adult, and a professor at that." She turned to go back to her class, or rather, to dismiss them. Hermione followed in afterwards, and headed straight for Minerva's quarters. Her head was spinning and her heart ached miserably. It was all that she could do to lay down and rest her weary self.


	4. A Bitter Cup of Tea

Disclaimers: Don't own anything of any real value... I apologize in advance for the spelling errors...It's 2:30 in the morning. When Hermione woke up, night was beginning to fall on the castle. She sat up in the bed and looked at the clock sitting on the desk. It read 5:45. She had been asleep for almost nine hours, and yet the dream she had been having felt like it had only lasted for a few moments. She glanced at the clock again to make sure she had read it correctly...But something else caught her eye...A letter laid to the right of the clock. Hermione picked it up and read it out loud to herself. "Hermione, you slept through the rest of my Transfiguration lessons and lunch. I am heading down to the Great Hall for dinner, and I would've woken you up, but you looked so peaceful. If you do happen to wake up before I get back, come down and eat something. Sincerely, Minerva." Hermione folded the letter back up and laid it on the table. She stretched her arms up in the air and yawned. Her hair was a bit disheveled and she had a feeling that she should probably put on some different robes before attending dinner. Hermoine got out of bed and combed her rather unruly hair. She decided to wear the Sapphire robes that she had purchased a week before her trip to Hogwarts. The doors of the Great Hall swung open at six o'clock. A witch of but twenty walked in wearing sapphire blue robes...And Minerva lost the very breath from within her chest. Any self control had surely melted away as Hermione made her way to the head table. She sat to the left of Albus, and as she pulled her chair back, Hermione noticed Minerva staring at her plate, unable to say a word...Hermione was rather pleased at the effect she was having on this older witch, but she showed no sign of it on her face. Instead, she too just stared at her plate that had filled itself with chicken and potatoes. "I trust you slept well." Albus broke the silence. Hermione giggled a bit. "Yes." Albus dabbed the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief. "So, have you decided what you are going to do tomorrow?" He tried to make some conversation. "No, not exactly..." Hermione hadn't given a thought as to the plans of tomorrow. Albus cleared hist throat. "Oh...I see...Well, I'm sure Minerva wouldn't care to escort you while shopping in Hogsmeade--" Hermione interrupted him midsentence. "Yes, about that, what is it that I'm supposed to be shopping for?" "A dress for the ball, of course." Albus replied nonchalantly. "Minerva, do you mind?" "Hm?" She only reacted at the sound of her name. She hadn't been paying one bit of attention to what was being said. "I was just saying that you wouldn't care if Mrs. Weasley accompanied you for the festival. Do you object?" It took a moment for the words to soak in. Minerva shook her head. "No, of course not." She was a professional and would carry herself as such. Hermione heaved a big sigh...It was going to be a long week here at Hogwarts. Hermione brushed her teeth and washed her face in the bathroom across from Minerva's quarters. She thought of tomorrow and what would happen if the floodgate holding in her emotions failed to hold. "Come on Hermione, you're not a child anymore. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" She said that last bit rather loudly... And it hadn't gone unheard. There was a knock on the door followed by the sound of Minerva's voice. "Hermione, is everything alright?" She wiped her face dry with her towel."Yes." She lied. She had not only denied Minerva, but she had also denied every impulse that coursed throughout her body that were telling her to just open the door. But, reality reared its ugly head, and Hermione thought about the fact that there was quite a large age gap between her and Minerva. On the other side of the door, Minerva wiped a tear from her rosy cheek. Hermione seemed able to deny every slight pass she made to talk with her. She didn't know how much longer it would be before the cork on her bottled up feelinhgs exploded. Shopping in Hogsmeade could spell destruction for her Hogwarts carreer. "Alright. I'm going to retire for the evening." Minerva went off to sleep her troubles away. And across her room, in her bed, Hermione was doing everything she could just to stay awake. She knew that if she fell asleep, she would dream...And it wasn't that she didn't enjoy the dreams...Merlin knows she did...But she knew that another dream with Minerva would bring her one more step closer to mixing business with pleasure...Speaking mildly. But finally, awakeness became too much for Hermione, and she drifted off to sleep...And dream. Early the next morning, Minerva was heading to the Great Hall to have some tea and to talk with her colleagues. She quietly opened the door leading from her quarters as to not wake the slumbering Hermione...But she was not in her bed. Although she was puzzled as to the whereabouts of her, Minerva just continued to the great hall to attend what she thought was going to be a pleasant breakfast... When she got there, she was no longer puzzled. MInerva found Hermione chatting with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. As she advanced towards the table, she could hear the sound of Hermione's laughter as professor Flitwick reminded her of all the fun charms lessons she used to have. "Good morning, Minerva. Off to an early start, as usual." Professor Sprout offered her greeting. Minerva took a seat next to Professor Flitwick who was across from Professor Sprout. Hermione was to the right of Professor Sprout, so she now faced Minerva. And she looked Hermione directly in the eyes and said, "Aparraently not as early as some..." She sipped her tea...She was welcomed by a terribly bitter taste. Hermione ignored the comment and took a sip of her morning tea...She grimaced at the bitter aftertaste that roamed around her mouth. "Good morning to you as well, Professor McGonogall." Again with the 'professor' titles. The mood at the table darkened a bit...Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, Hermione felt something inside her that made her mad at the fact that Minerva had neglected to say a proper goodnight before turning in the night before. And across the table, Minerva was feeling the same way. And as all the rage began to build inside her, Minerva out of nowhere said, "And how did our former star pupil sleep last night? Dream about transfiguring any frogs?" Hermione recalled the day before and how she had managed to do nothing but embarras herself, and she became even angrier. "Probably just as well as you did, professor, considerin you cried yourseflt to sleep!" The sharp words cut into Minerva. Minerva stood up out of her chair with such force that it shot out from beneath her and hit the wall behind them. "Miss Granger! In my office, NOW!" She shouted. Hermione was also standing. "I am no longer your pupil, professor! You cannot order me around--" Albus, who was seated at the head of the table, stood up as well. "I don't know what was put in your ladies tea this morning, but I do know that you are causing a scene...Somewhere else, if you please?" And although he was just speaking metaphorically, Albus really did know what was put into their tea...He had put it there. In his pocket safely tucked away was a half empty bottle of Angry Lovers Potion. It bore the trademark with the three capital W's on it...'Well, at least Fred and George made something useful...' He thought as he reached into his pocket and reassuring himself that the potion was still in there. Meanwhile, Minerva stormed out fo the Great Hall towards her office, closely tailed by Hermione. While on their way, Minerva's anger only grew. She couldn't recall when she had ever been this mad before. "What on earth possesed you to say such things?" Hermione walked faster to keep up with Minerva. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe it was the same bug that bit your ass!" The words became harsher as every moment passed. Minerva opened the door to her office and sent it swinging into the wall with a BANG. Hermione burst in after her. Minerva turned to face her. "I hope you're happy, Hermione. Because you seem to be the only person who has ever been able to...to.." She struggled to find the right word to express the way she was feeling at this very moment. "...Unglue...me like this." She used the word for lack of a better one. Hermione was crying now as well. "It's all your fault you know!" "Me? I shall like to know how you think I am to blame!" She stopped crying for the moment. "Don't play coy, Minerva! You know damn well that you gave up on anything that we ever had after the war with Voldemort ended...So I was left to assume that the only thing that ever kept us together was the war...That was the only thing worth fighting for..." She sobbed. "And after the war was over, that was it...But even though the battle is over, there is a war raging inside of me greater than you could ever know...And the worst thing about it is...Is that the person I am fighting for doesn't want to fight for the same thing..." She whispered. Minerva was no longer angry and no longer hurt. "Oh, Hermione, why didn't you just say so?" She wrapped her arms tightly around the younger witch. Hermione struggled to escape from her grasp. "No! You gave up on me!" She pounded her arms on Minerva's shoulders, but she refused to let go of the one she loved. Finally, Hermione gave up and buried her weary head in Minerva's bosom. "Why did you give up on me?" She whispered. Minerva loosened her grip and Hermione backed up a bit. "I wouldn't have given up on you for all the magic in the world..." She wiped a tear from Hermione's cheek. "But as you became closer to Ron, I couldn't help but feel that we just drifted apart...And so, I turned to the only man who had been there for me as long as I can remember...Albus." Minerva cupped Hermione's face in her shaky hands. But Hermione just pushed them away. "Closer to Ron? I only turned to Ron because I noticed to way you looked when you were with Albus...Your beautiful Emerald eyes shimmered and everything about you glowed...I never could've done that for you." She looked at the ground. And because she did so, she never saw Minerva's warm smile. "Well dear, it wasn't Albus...Because my eyes still shimmer and my heart skips a beat when I look at you." "And what am I supposed to say to that?" Her face was still towards the floor. Minerva tilted her face up so she could look her in the eyes. "Absolutely nothing." She closed her eyes and kissed Hermione's lips. They were warm and inviting, and there was something about them that made Minerva melt. Heaven was finally with Hermione, but it didn't last very long...There was a knock on the door. The two broke away , and Mienrva straightened her collar. "Come in." The door opened and Albus entered. Her cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we are about ready to set up for the feast..." He glanced from Minerva to Hermione, who was turned away from both of them. "Of course you would need some time to freshen up..." "Most thoughtful of you, Albus. I'm sure we'll be down in a moment." The older witch handled the situation quite delicately. Albus nodded and said, "Yes...When you are...Ready." There was something hidden behind those words. It was as if they had two...rather different...meanings. As soon as Albus left, Minerva continued to speak. "Does it make you uneasy?" She whispered in Hermione's ear. Her heart raced as she felt Minerva's warm breath upon her neck. "I'm not sure." Her voice was unsteady and her whole body trembled with nervousness. She did however, mangage to muster up some sort of courage as she turned to face Minerva. Her eyes were shimmering with all their might and wonder. Was she now to love this younger witch, or was she to keep the cork on her bottled up feelings that she felt would explode at any moment. Some of the shimmer left her eyes. Hermione noticed, so she smiled to let her know that everything was alright. "Give me some time, Minerva. I've never felt this way before." She reassured the much older Minerva. Minerva, despite the circumstance, felt professional and there was no shadow of guilt to be seen. "Quite right...In due time." She gave Hermione a little more room to breathe. "So, shall we go?" Hermione straightened herself up and held her head high. "Yes, let's." (In the Great Hall) The doors opened and Albus was silent for a moment. He had been addressing the students before they were to eat. "Any mischevious and unruly behavior will be dealt with accordingly." He continued. Hermione and Minerva quickly and quietly made their way over to the head table. There were two empty seats to the right of Albus, but they were soon occupied. "Throughout the day, you will be traveling with your head of house and another professor." The extra professor part was new to everyone, including Minerva. "You will all need your strength for today, so let us eat." He sat back down and the enchanted plates filled themselves. The sound of chatter immediately filled the Great Hall. Before begining to eat, Minerva whispered to Albus. "And just who is the other professor that I will be accompanied by?" "Well, of course Hermione will be with you, and I do believe that Sybill is going to be with you today." At the sound of her name, Hermione decided to listen in on their conversation. "Albus, you know just as well as I do that Sybill is not...All upstais." Minerva tried to put it lightly, but Hermione was afraid that she had failed to do so, judging by the rather annoyed look on Albus' face. "Which is exactly why I chose to place her with you." He explained. "I do believe that you can handle the situation." Minerva shook her head in disagreement. "You know, for all the time I spent with you, I still don't understand you one bit." She was of course speaking of their past relationship. "I'm sure I have no clue as to what you're talking about, dear Minerva." Albus took a drink out of his goblet filled with pumpkin juice. "Oh, don't act like you don't know a thing--" Minerva was losing her patience, and aparraently, so was Albus. "I do not act, Minerva. I wish you to explain what you speak of." "Need I draw you a picture?" At this point, she had not one strand of patience left. "If that's what it takes." He remained calm. "First you put Hermione in my quarters, well aware of...past events...And then you tell lme to be professional about all of it. Next, you send me shopping with her, but yet you send Professor Trewlaney with the both of us..." She hesitated. "We don't see eye to eye with her, you know." "Why don't you try to just...go with the flow, so to speak. I do believe you will find life much more enjoyable when you quit worrying about people that don't matter to you." He looked at her, and she had not a word to say. "Besides, I'm sure she's not too thrilled about it, either." The two continued to argue back and forth, but Hermine had heard enough. She didn't even consider Trewlaney to be a professor, and now she was going to have to spend the day with her...That's when it hit her that everything that could've been anything with Minerva would now have to wait. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley...Never thought I'd be calling you that." Speak of the devil. Professor Trewlaney stood in front of where Hermione sat. "Good morning to you as well...Trelawney." Hermione refused to refer to her as a professor. Albus and Minerva stopped talking when they overheard the rather...informal greeting from Hermione. And Albus recognized that if he did not intervene, things could get pretty ugly. "Ehem- Hermione, how's the writing for the Daily Prophet going?" He was talking about the reporting job that Hermione had replaced the horrid Rita Skeeter with. "Actually, it's not, so if you'll excuse me , I think I will go work on that before we leave." She had forgotten all about her job. Hermione left, leaving the other three to argue about the festival. She could still here there voices when the doors of the Great Hall closed shut behind her. But as the voices faded away, Hermione began to give a serious thought to her work. "What in the name of Merlin am I going to write about?" She thought aloud as she made her way back to Minerva's quarters. And upon arriving, Hermione advanced straight to the bedside desk that had a parchment scroll laying on it. She opened it and read the title. TODAY THE LIFE OF A PROFESSOR But other than that, the parchment layed untouched. Before leaving for Hogwarts, Hermione's supervisor ahd stressed how important it was to "become a professor." So far, she had failed to follow instructions...If she was even considering herself a professor, she was doing a terrible job...She thought back to the previous day when she was in Transfiguration...'bloddy horrible' was her only thought. Hermione sat down at the desk and began to take some notes. She put a bullet point on the parchment and labled it STUDENT COOPERATION AND SKILL LEVEL. She titled the second bullet PROFESSIONAL PROFESSOR. She laughed at her odd sense of humor as she crossed out the bullet. As she was just about to make a new one, there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Minerva peeked around the corner of the door. "We're ready to go." Hermione quickly rolled up the parchment. "Goodness, where has the time gone? One o' clock already?" "It's amazing how time flies..." She entered the room and shut the door. "When you're having a good time." Hermione looked up from the desk. "And it goes by in the blink of an eye when you're having a wonderful time." The tea may have been bitter, but our couple was not! Sorry so long since my last update...This chapter gave me numerous amounts of problems and the scheme was very hard to tie together...Hopefully you enjoyed it and thought it was worth the wait. 


	5. Out Onto the Grounds of Hogsmeade

**AN: many apologies from me to you for not updating in such a long time. It would seem that school, music, and sports are dominating my life at this point in time.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the characters either…damn.**

"_It's amazing how time flies…" She entered the room and shut the door. "When you're having a good time."_

_Hermione looked up from the desk. "And it goes in the blink of an eye when you're having a wonderful time."_

Into a World of Hidden Dreams

Chapter 5: Out Onto the Grounds of Hogsmeade.

IN HOGSMEADE

Hermione and Minerva walked side by side as they led their group of Gryffindors. Sybil Trelawney kept a couple of feet between them and she looked rather annoyed as they advanced towards a section of Hogsmeade full of little shops.

Minerva stopped suddenly and halted her students. "I have some errands to run, so I will leave you with Professor Trelawney." A couple of students groaned in displeasure. "And since you all are in the Gryffindor house, I would expect you to behave…" She grinned ever so slyly. "…Appropriately for her."

The students went from groans to giggles. There was a look of horror on Sybil's face. "You don't possibly intend to leave me to handle these…ruffians, do you?"

"I am going to rid you of the only ruffian in this group." She eyed one of the more unruly pupils she had the displeasure of teaching. "You see, Hermione will be accompanying me…" Wait, had Minerva just made a joke? Either way, she left everyone, including Hermione to figure it out for themselves. And upon seeing the shocked expression on everyone's face, Minerva decided it was time to leave. "Shall we go then?"

"Uh…Yes." Hermione replied in an instant. Her cheeks glowed an ever so soft red. And as they advanced further away from the group, she whispered playfully, "I beg your pardon, but I am not a ruffian."

Just as playfully, Minerva replied, "Well, I suppose I can remedy that." She smiled. "Ah, here we are…Come along." She hurried Hermione into a little shop called Breathtakingly Beautiful Ballroom Attire.

"Good afternoon to you ladies. Anything in particular I can help you find?" They were immediately greeted by the shopkeeper who's nametag read Tom, and had a floral design trimming the border.

"Yes. We need dresses for a ball this evening." Minerva said as she glanced around the magnificent little shop.

"Of course you do…Why else would you be here?" The younger man replied rather smartly, and Minerva decided that she didn't care for the manager. "You come with me," he took Hermione by the arm. "And my lovely assistant Margarie will take care of you." Margarie waved hello and Tom dragged Hermione off to an empty fitting room. "First off, let's get your measurements." Tom waved his wand and a bewitched tape measurer began to take a rather hesitant Hermione's sizes. She could see Margarie dragging Minerva off somewhere…No doubt to be tortured just as she was right now.

Another wave of his wand and a quill started scratching down the data. Hermione felt rather violated by the contraption. It would first pull her arms out to the side and measure them, and then it would continue on from her head to her legs, neglecting to be gentle along the way.

Once finished, the shopkeeper moved on to the next step in this rather high-paced fitting. "Alright, what color did you have in mind, dear?"

Color? Hermione had not the slightest inkling as to what color of dress to get. "Umm…I'm really not sure-."

The shopkeeper cut her off mid sentence. "Not to worry, I'll just go get some examples from the back." He left to go pick out some colors.

Hermione took the time while Tom was gone to…regroup from the traumatic experience with that rough tape measurer. As she was fixing her rather tame hair in the mirror, she heard a voice from the dressing room next to hers. "I seem to have misplaced my tape measurer. Let me see if I can find Tom and borrow his." Margarie knocked on Hermione's door. "Is Tom in there?"

"No he's not. He went to the back to pick out some fabric." Hermione stood in the dressing room.

"Ok, thanks." Margarie left to go fetch Tom.

"Watch out for that damn tape measurer. It's a little on the rough side." Hermione said to Minerva, whom she knew was in the room next to her.

"Thanks. I will." She also knew that Hermione was alone. "So, what kind of dress are you planning to wear?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it." She paused for a moment. "And you?"

Minerva thought hard. "Something a little outside my Emerald Green box…Something a little extraordinary."

"Ah, then I must follow suit, yes?" She examined her body self consciously in the mirror.

"Quite appropriate." Was all she could manage to say before she heard Hermione's dressing room door open and Tom's voice not shortly after.

"Alright, I was thinking something along the lines of a royal blue or a dark maroon. Those would suit you well." He held up some examples of the type of dress Hermione had imagined….But the colors just didn't tickle her fancy.

"Hmm…I think I would like to wear…" She motioned for Tom to come closer as to keep the color out of the earshot of Minerva, who was listening ever so heard next door.

"TOM! I NEED THE BLOODY TAPE MEASRURER!" Margarie rapped upon Hermione's door.

Tom dropped the dresses he was holding and just about soiled himself. "Oh yes…sorry." He opened the door and handed Margarie what she needed. He then closed the door and sat down to think about the color, type of material and dress Hermione had requested. "It will be difficult, but it is doable. You should be able to pick it up in no earlier than two hours." Magic makes dress making a rather quick process.

Hermione nodded and walked out to the register, quite pleased with her decision. When she and Tom got out there and Hermione had paid for her dress, she decided to ask Tom a favor. "Do you think you could maybe put it in a box instead of a bag? I don't want it to be seen until this evening."

"Of course!" He handed Hermione her change. "Surprise for a date to the ball?" He asked.

She smiled. "I guess you could say that." Hermione decided to sit and wait for Minerva on a bench behind a rack of dresses.

And about five minutes later, Minerva came to pay for her dress as well. "I don't suppose you could put it in a box, could you?" she asked Tom.

He stopped for a moment and looked from Minerva to Hermione with the queerest look upon his face. "Sure…Don't suppose it's a surprise for a date, is it?"

"I suppose you could put it that way…" Minerva replied and Tom looked as if he knew something was going on between the two of them.

Hermione, who had caught the look on Tom's face said, "That's what I said…Great minds do think alike, do they not?"

"Indeed they do." She smiled that wonderful smile that made Hermione melt. Minerva headed for the door.

"Guess so." Hermione followed her out of the shop…And speaking of great minds thinking alike…

WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES

"Great Scotts, Hermione! Haven't seen you around here in a while." Fred Weasley greeted his sister in law. And then his eyes fell upon Minerva. "Merlin's beard! Is that Professor McGonagall in our shop? Didn't think I'd ever be seein' you 'round here."

"Nor did I." Minerva had never really cared too much for Fred and George…Bit of a problem at Hogwarts, they were.

"And speaking of strange incidents, there was another person in here just yesterday, Albus-."

"Albus!" The girls interjected simultaneously; both in utter shock that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was spending his time in a joke shop.

"What in the wizarding world could Albus possibly be looking for in here?" Hermione began interrogating.

"I'm not sure…Hang on a sec…GEORGE!" He hollered for his twin brother towards the back of the shop.

There was a loud clatter followed by George's voice. "Bloody hell, Fred! What do you want?"

"Hey, what was Dumbledore in here after yesterday?"

George came out of the back, bouncing along the way, shaking a box off of his foot. "He bought our new Angry Lovers Potion. And then he left in quite a hurry…Something about making tea for this morning's breakfast. Getting rather old in't he? Think he's going mad, I do."

Fred ignored George's last comment. "Oh yeah, now I remember…And you had neglected to mention that we were still running tests for that awful bitter taste that it leaves in your mouth." He recalled the events of the day before.

Hermione and Minerva looked at one another. "I'll regret asking this later, but what exactly does this potion do?" Minerva asked as she fidgeted with her collar, afraid she already knew the answer.

Fred cleared his throat. "It's one of our more mature products." His face went as red as the hair atop his head.

"Oh, out with it, Fred. They're grown women!" George urged his brother to continue.

"Well, first it makes the people who drink it really angry with one another for no reason at all…and then." He stopped and George elbowed him in the side. "Let's just say that the end result is usually a little witch or wizard.

At these words, all four of them blushed. Minerva grew even redder when she realized that she had fallen for such mediocre magic.

Hermione became red as a cherry…but not with embarrassment. "That's despicable! Things like that should _never_ be allowed!" She took Minerva by the arm and dragged her to the door. "Oh, and one more thing…" Hermione had a look of rage on her face that made Fred and George cower in fear. "I'll tell Ronald you said hi." The brothers breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the two witches left the shop.

Hermione stormed off towards the street where the parade was to begin in half an hour's time. Minerva struggled to keep up with Hermione's angry pace, and when she did finally catch up she said, "Is everything alright?"

Hermione spun around and faced her. "No!" A tear streamed down her wind-chapped face. "Don't you get it?"

Minerva was dumbfounded, and the younger witch must've seen it on her face, because she explained the whole situation.

"If we only love because we are given a potion, then there is no love at all…just materialness."

Minerva knew of this, and it saddened her heart terribly. Tears began to flow from those sad emerald orbs. How could Hermione give someone she thought she loved hope and then just drop her without one thought as to what it might do to Minerva? "I have always loved you, Hermione and always will. I don't need a potion to tell me that…But Merlin help you if you do need one to see it." Minerva let her heart spill out onto the grounds of Hogsmeade in front of everyone and she didn't care who saw it. Ronald Weasley could've been there and she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. Were the words coming from the heart of the one she thought she loved, or was it just the potion talking? She decided to give Minerva the benefit of the doubt. "How do you know, Minerva McGonagall?"

"How do I know what?" Hermione wiped a tear from Minerva's face.

"How do you know exactly what to say to make my heart melt…and to fall in love with you all over again?" There. She had said it. Anything and everything she had every wanted to say had just been heard by the only person that mattered to Hermione. "Minerva, I-."

"Not another word. You've said quite enough." Minerva returned the favor and removed the tears from Hermione's face. "Now, I don't know about you, but I have to go pick up a dress to surprise a date this evening."

Hermione smiled. "What a coincidence."

The two witches joined up with their Gryffindors and a rather distressed looking Professor Trelawney after picking up their dresses. "Thank the gods you're back!" Sybil looked as if she had gone mad while the two had been gone.

"How very odd…Don't you think so, Hermione?"

"Why yes I do, Minerva…Sybil seems almost…if I may be as so bold…happy to see us."

Professor Trelawney smiled sarcastically. "Well, _anyone_ would seem like a goddess after parading around with this bunch of devils for a few hours."

"And speaking of parades." Hermione nodded in the direction of a float that was leading the Autumn Parade. It had two forest elves on it with a giant tree behind them. The elves pranced merrily and sang songs together underneath the tree.

A young witch that was standing with her mum whined, "What rubbish! Last year there were six elves and the tree was twice that size!"

Not wanting to hear a whining witch for another hour, Minerva whispered in Hermione's ear. "Come on; let's head back to the castle."

"Ok." Hermione had looked quite uninterested in the parade as well.

As they were leaving, Sybil stopped them. "Going again, are you?"

Minerva looked quite intent on leaving, but Hermione grabbed her shoulder. "Perhaps we should stay. It's only fair to Sybil, after all."

But Minerva only shook her head. "I don't know, the students look quite occupied with the parade. They shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Well if you're sure…" Sybil smiled. She smiled like she actually knew what was going on between Hermione and Minerva, and that smile seemed to imply that she supported them.

"Oh- thank you." Minerva had been expecting to argue with Sybil about the matter.

AT THE CASTLE

Minerva sat at her desk grading her student's Transfiguration homework. This was not what she had in mind when she asked Hermione to come back to the castle, but she had insisted on getting some writing done for work.

But so far, nothing had been written. Hermione couldn't stop staring at Minerva through the door leading to her classroom. So, she decided to abandon her work and go see what Minerva was up to. She quietly got up and tip-toed over to Minerva's desk. "Hello." She whispered and folded her arms on the desk and rested her head upon them.

Minerva looked up from her papers. "Why, good evening to you, Miss Granger."

Seeing as how neither of the two saw Hermione and Ron's relationship as marriage, Minerva referred to her as Hermione or Miss Granger.

"How are the students nowadays?" She asked out of the blue. "I mean, intelligence wise."

Minerva stopped grading for a moment. "Well, they're not the brightest of all flames." She resumed her work. "And I've yet to have a student as brilliant as you, Hermione."

She blushed at the compliment. "That's very kind of you, Minerva. I wish I could say something that would make you feel that way I do right now." Hermione felt her cheeks get warm.

"You don't need to say anything." She again looked up from her papers. "I can see it on your lovely face."

"I've always tried to hide my emotions, but I guess I am unsuccessful." Hermione looked downward.

"You needn't hide them." Minerva abandoned her work altogether and walked around to the other side of the desk. "We're alone."

Hermione's heart began to race. "Really?" She began to twist the sleeve of her sweater.

Minerva nodded her heard and took a step closer to Hermione. "Yes."

But alas, she was mistaken. Albus was getting annoyingly great at making interruptions at the wrong time. "Oh…" He cleared his throat. "Hope I am not interrupting."

"Good evening to you too, Albus. Not, you are not intruding." She fibbed. 'Is there anything else that you can do to keep us apart?' she thought, rather annoyed.

"Yes, just wondering if you realized what time it is." Albus stood there in the awkward silence.

"Well, considering I said, 'good evening' it would be safe to assume that I am well aware of the time."

The great wizard, for once in his life, didn't really know what to say. But his words were not needed, because the spell-o-time clock upon the wall opened and a tiny bewitched figure shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and the other miniature witches were stunned an pulled back into the clock, thus welcoming the five o' clock hour.

"Hermione, do you mind if I steal Minerva from your presence for the time being?" Albus finally had something to say.

"No, I don't mind." When in fact, she would have preferred Minerva to stay right where she was so they could finish what they had started.

"Very good. I will however, need to borrow her for roughly an hour." He hesitated for a moment. "I trust you will be able to get yourself ready for the ball?"

"Yes, I am quite capable of doing that myself." Hermione was slightly confused and irked as to the situation at hand.

"We'll meet you down in the great hall at six, then." Minerva and Albus left the quarters to go where Hermione could only guess.

And she felt rather abandoned. What were those two up to? But she was no longer lonely…Company had arrived.

**AN: Well? What did you think? Comments and critiques are highly appreciated!**

How


	6. Secrets in the Loo

1CHAPTER 6: SECRETS IN THE LOO

**A/N...Wow...it's been forever and a day...and this is really short, but don't worry, I will have another chapter up soon...if you all haven't abandoned me. And trust me, I wouldn't blame you if you had.**

"Oh, hello Hermione..." It was, to Hermione's great surprise, Sybil.

"Good evening...Professor." she couldn't help but realize that she had formed some respect for the Divination teacher. "Can I...help you?" Sybil was staring off into space, making Hermione second guess the feelings of respect that she had just had.

"Hm? Oh, I was just looking for Minerva..." she glanced around the room.

"She just left to have a word with Albus..." Hermione stared at Sybil for a moment. She too, was ill-prepared for a ball. "Er-Professor? I hope you don't find this rude, but you don't plan on attending the ball dressed like that, do you?"

Sybil blushed slightly. "That's just the reason I was looking for Minerva. You see, I have never been one to dress up for things, and this evening I wanted to umm...Dress to impress." She giggled, something Hermione had never seen her do. "I guess that's what I'm trying to say."

It took Hermione a moment to figure out exactly what Sybil was getting at...She needed Minerva's help with catching someone's eye on this eve of splendor. "Oh, I see...Well, I'm sure we could figure something out." She couldn't believe that she was offering help to the woman who she had once despised.

Sybil just stood there for a moment with a dazed and confused look on her porcelain face. "Oh, does that mean you want to help me in this hour of great need?" She asked. "Me? Your once hated despicable Divination professor?" Apparently, she was just as shocked as Hermione at the offer.

She sighed. "Guess it does...But we'll have to hurry. I need to get ready as well."

IN MOANING MYRTLE'S BATHROOM

Hermione and Sybil decided that this was the most private place to get ready...After all, no one really enjoyed small talk with a particularly sensitive ghost.

Sybil sat in a chair in front of the circular mirrors. Hermione was behind her, tugging this wayand that way with the thick blond bush of hair that belonged to the Divination professor.

When Sybil flinched because Hermione had pulled too hard, she decided to make some conversation to take her mind off the pain. "So, why did you decide to dress up for the evening festivities?"

"The same...reason...you...did." Sybil managed to gasp in between tugs.

Hermione however, continued to twist her long locks into an extremely tight French Braid. "I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." But the only person she was fooling was herself.

"Hermione." she said in a sing-song voice. "My vision may not be up to par, but I need not tea leaves or a crystal ball to see the way you feel." Hermione paused just long enough to see a faint smile creep upon Sybil's face.

"Then you know about-" she finished the last of Sybil's braid.

"Yes, of course I know...We all see it. It just took me some time to figure out who else...But then it hit me this afternoon." A look of relief spread across Sybil's face as Hermione tied a ribbon around the end of her hair. "And I must say that I have never seen you so aglow...It suits you well, you know."

"Well, thank you for the kind words." Hermione felt this topic a little uneasy to discuss, so she decided to change the subject. "So...who is it exactly that you have your eye on?"

A rosy blushe crept upon her face. "You'd laugh at me if I told you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." The words escaped her lips before she even realized it. "Oops. I do apologize. That was so immature and petulant."

"It's quite alright." She kept a smile on her face. "Do you really want to know who it is?"

"Well, it's really none of my business, but I can't help but say that I am a touch curious."

"You promise not to laugh?" Sybil was very serious at this point.

"I promise with everything inside me."

"Well alright then." Sybil sighed.

**A/N: Ha! Cliffeeeeee! But don't worry...I plan on updating much sooner than I did last time...I'm just sad that I took so long and this is so short...Next one will be longer..**


	7. Shock, Grief, and Extra Stuff

1**Into a World of Hidden Dreams**

**Chapter Seven: Shock, Grief, and a Little Bit of Everything Else.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own it...Don't sue me...**

**A/N: I'm sure that this chapter is longer than the last, and I am hoping to update quicker than I have been...I am just slow and have commitment issues...wish I didn't but, I do what I can do when I can do it...now enjoy the material you have now!**

"Severus." Sybil breathed his name.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in disbelief and she felt quite ill and faint. "No, you can't be serious."

Sybil nodded her head. "I know. You never would've guessed." She looked in the mirror and saw Hermione over her shoulder. Her expression was blank, probably from the shock of the odd news.

"Well, I think I can take it from here. I'm almost certain I can put on some decent dress robes all on my own." She got up from the stool and walked to the door. "I will be seeing you later on this evening." Sybil said almost as if she had had a vision with her inner eye. She left, leaving Hermione to get ready and come to all by herself.

"Odd old bat isn't she?" Moaning Myrtle made her first appearance, although obviously she had been listening to the whole conversation. "Funny, I always thought that you despised her and her Divination bollocks."

"Oh, why don't you just go and flush yourself? Besides, maybe Divination isn't that bad after all." She had apparently experienced a change of heart, but maybe not about Divination so much as the Master.

"Oh!" Myrtle began to sob and went back into the stall from which she had come.

The sobs, however, faded out as Hermione left the bathroom. She didn't have much time left to get ready, so she hurried back to the quarters to get dressed and freshen up.

But she stopped as she passed an extra room on the way. Hermione heard the muffled sounds of Minerva's voice through the door. "Albus, you think I don't know any better than that?" Hermione listened closer as she shook her head. 'They argue like a married couple.' She thought.

"I am only suggesting that you be more discreet."

There was a pause. "Who knows of it?" Hermione squinted her brow in confusion.

"There are colleagues who have their suspicions...Severus–."

"Severus? After all the horrid things Severus Snape has had his hand in, you think I actually care if he knows about the simple little things that I have going on?" Scottish anger is one that is not hard to bring forth, nor is it easy to remedy. "What in the wizarding world is he going to do? Blackmail me?"

"Dear Minerva, you are a grown woman whom can handle a man like Severus...It is Hermione who I worry about." He looked so knowingly at the woman who he had worked with for an eternity, who he had fallen in love with and still was, and she stared back into his bright blue orbs with a great tale of sadness that only her emerald pools could tell. "Minerva, if someone were to slip Severus some Veritas serum, Hermione's job would be endangered, and the consequences would be ghastly."

And as much as Minerva wanted her relationship with Hermione to be normal, she knew that the only people they would ever be fooling were they themselves. And the fact that she realized this was what hurt Minerva most. The fact that she wanted to love Hermione, and Hermione wanted to love her as well, but that the world would never be okay with it. The fact that Hermione would probably overlook this fact, but Minerva just could not do it. She found herself stuck between a rock and a very hard place, and had no idea what to do about it. "I suppose you're all too right, Albus." She sighed and agreed although it hurt her to say it. The words of realization also meant death to her heart and soul.

"I'll stop the nonsense tonight."

Outside the door, Hermione's heart hit the very pit of her stomach and she thought she was going to split in half from the grief inside her. And not wanting to hear another word, Hermione fled back to her quarters.

Albus spoke gently. "Minerva, I do not think that this would be a good decision for our young Hermione, either. But I do believe you should talk to her about it, and at least decide if you two are up to the hardships that you will face later on in life. Do not abolish something as fragile as a young woman's heart. To do so would completely crush you as well. And in turn, this would crush my world into an infinite amount of pieces." He spoke with the love that he had for her, and only wanted the best of happiness for her. So naturally, he was worried about the closed minds that the Wizarding world still had for homosexuals. But being as wise as he was, Albus only gave these next little bits of advice to the witch standing before him. "You do not _like girls_, Minerva. You are in _love_ with a _woman_ who loves you for the person that you are, and you love her for her. If you really love the person that they are, then it matters not what body they come in, what parents they are born too. And if you really love Hermione, then your heart will lead you instead of that brilliant mind that you possess." He paused only to catch his breath and to wipe away the stream of tears that fell down Minerva's aged cheek. "That is why I fell in love with you, and now I want nothing more than to see you happy. Seeing you like this makes this old fool of a wizard lose his strength, and we can't have the Headmaster of Hogwarts waltzing around with the aura of weakness staggering about him, now can we?" Minerva smiled warmly, knowing inside that this man would be the best friend she would have up until the ends of eternity and back. She knew that this is why she fell in love with the strongest wizard known to wizarding kind, and she knew that it was also the reason while she fell out of love with him. Minerva realized that she wanted this man as a friend to her, and after they had tried dating, she thought about why they were trying to fix something that wasn't broken.

And this is how she came upon the young love she now pursued. "Hermione." She whispered her name ever so softly that it barely escaped her thin lips.

But Hermione knew nothing of the words that had just been spoken. "Now, if I am not mistaken, you have a ball to prepare for, no?" Albus wiped away the last of the tears that stained Minerva's blotchy face.

"I do believe that you are correct, Albus Dumbledore...And thank you." She paused and grasped his withered hands in her own. "For everything." And without anther word, she left for her quarters.

Minerva was a little behind schedule, to say the least, and was in a hurry to get ready for the ball. She rushed over to her bedside wardrobe to get her dress on but stopped when she heard muffled sobs coming from Hermione's room.

Curiosity and worry piqued her interest, and Minerva opened the door. "Hermione? Are you in here." She entered the room.

"Not for long." Came the reply. Hermione was throwing things nonchalantly into her trunk.

"Hermione! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" She stood, awe-struck at what she was seeing.

"I'm stopping the nonsense, so you don't have to do it...Because I think I love you, Minerva." Hermione's reply was weak, and she felt like her heart was ripping in two. She went to gather her things off the bedside table, but Minerva grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Come off it, Hermione! I think you are smart enough to know that if I didn't want you, I would've never started anything with you in the first place!" Minerva grabbed her wrists and pinned them next to Hermione's head. The woman applied quite a considerable amount of force considering her age.

And despite this grip, Hermione just slightly winced, and then her gaze was stolid. "Don't you have a ball to go to?" She didn't try to escape from Minerva's grasp; she felt dead all over. Nothing really mattered at this point. She was numb with shock and grief.

"I'm not going until you snap out of whatever has got a hold of you!" Minerva shouted as the tears began to roll yet again...goodness, this emotion was tearing down the strong barrier that usually protected Minerva from this kind of pain.

"Well then it looks like you won't be doing much dancing tonight, dearest professor."

Minerva was silent. She had no idea of what was going on inside Hermione right now, for she knew not what Hermione had overheard just moments before.

"Will you be as so kind, madame, to release me from your death hold?" Hermione refused to look into those Emerald orbs that would bring her out of this numb state and jar her back into the realm of pain she would be feeling right now.

It was all Minerva could do to remind herself to breathe at this moment. "Yes, of course I will...I will do anything for you, Hermione, because I know I love you. I don't even have to think about it. And that worries me to death because all that has gotten me anywhere in my life is my mind itself! And now that it is of no use to me I don't know what to trust!" She took a ragged breath and then continued as the stream of tears turned into a gushing river. "I'm just an old fool in love who doesn't know a thing about love!" Minerva dropped Hermione's wrists and covered her face with her hands. She hated to feel weak, hated to feel hurt, and hated to make someone else weak and hurt as well.

Hermione was so confused at this point, but she soon figured out that she was missing a vital variable in this complicated equation of love. She was smart enough to figure out that she had missed part of the conversation earlier. She sighed and then replied as strongly as her Gryffndor courage would allow. "Well, I am just the same way, dear Minerva. Just a fool in love who can't use her best abilities. But I will say this..." She pulled Minerva's hands away from her face and kissed the right palm tenderly. "If I am a fool, then let me remain daft." She kissed the left one just as she had done the right. "If I cannot see, then let me be blind." Hermione tilted Minerva's chin up so she could kiss her forehead. "For I have a heart, so I need not a mind, and it will lead me along my way." She had no idea where this was coming from, because the last time she had thought, she had been mad at the world, and especially this witch before her who she now thought was the most beautiful goddess in the universe. "I love you, and I am willing to overcome whatever may come our way, and I hope that you feel the same." She chuckled despite what was going on. "Because if you don't then I will feel like the biggest arse in all of Europe."

Minerva's breathing was deeper now, and she could almost think straight. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Dearest Minerva, I do believe I am." She leaned in towards the witch that made her very being tremble at the slightest touch. And then she did something that she had wanted to do for a very long time. She met the older woman's lips with her own, and a warm feeling spread throughout her body, especially down below her belly. It felt like someone had lit a match inside her, and it refused to be extinguished. And all of a sudden, she felt the lips that did not belong to her part ever so slightly. She had no idea what she was doing, but her heart led her through the whole way. Hermione parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Minerva's mouth. The little match inside her belly grew into a roaring blaze...She could sense disaster for herself if she went any further, but she felt like she would explode if she didn't. She felt a foreign tongue enter her own mouth as it explored every crevice of her warm cave. Hermione could not take any more!

She broke the kiss and gasped for air as if she had been deprived for a duration of about five minutes. It was possibly one of the most glorious moments of her life, and she couldn't handle it for a moment more, but she needed it like breath itself and damned the seconds that passed that she was not holding Minerva. 'So this is what if feels like to be in love. This feeling shall drive me mad.'

Minerva chuckled as she read the expression on Hermione's face. "I take it that you have never experienced anything like that with Mr. Weasley?"

"You would be correct on that one. He usually just wants to get down to it, but I have kept my virginity close...He has been patient, and I thank him for that, but I really am just putting something off that will never happen." She sighed. "I just don't feel right when he touches me."

"That is how I felt with Albus, but I was not strong enough to tell him no. But I did not regret losing my virginity to him. I loved him, you know...And I still do, but it will never go any further than friendship with him. I miss his touch, or maybe it is just the touch itself that I miss." Minerva looked hungrily into Hermione's eyes.

And Hermione wanted to return the gaze, but she knew that she wouldn't stop if she started, and she wanted every moment to be special. "Well, I do believe we have a ball to go to, and I think there are a few people who would be very disappointed if we didn't make at least a short appearance."

**A/N...Wow, I can't believe I wrote that...It was really great work for me, but that doesn't mean that it's really worth reading...I hope that you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up pretty dern soon If I can help it! Oh yeah, you should expect dancing and music along with some pretty weird stuff later on...hehe...**


End file.
